objectinvasionreloadedfandomcom-20200214-history
Assets
These are the bodies, mouths & details from Object Invasion. Made Easily Avaliable on this article. Fan-Made Assets are also made easily avaliable here. Backgrounds Background.png|The Object Invasion Reloaded Gang Background frame_1558976608000.png|Fan-Made Background Oir new poster by objectinvasion65-dapm8a4.png OIR Poster.png Bodies Costume1.svg OJ asset.png Untitled18_20181124201650.png Untitled13_20181124131705.png Untitled57_20181127160106.png Untitled63_20181127221132.png Untitled58_20181127160637.png Untitled9_20181123233511.png Untitled80_20181122124545.png Untitled39.png Untitled3 20181123213819.png Windows logo.png|Realistic Windows 7 (Extra) Untitled1_20181123193526.png PoolNEW.png Bread.png|Bread Breath_Mint.png|Breath Mint Cakey.png|Cakey Coffee.png|Star Buck's (Now Coffee) Dollar.png|Dollar Elastic_Band.png|EB (Elastic Band) Glasses.png|Glasses Grapefruit.png|Grape Fruit Head.png|Ethan's Head Jelly_Bean.png|Jelly Bean Lamp.png|Lamp Notebook_Paper.png|NBP (Note Book Paper) OJ.png|OJ (Orange Juice) Popsicle.png|Popsicle Water.png|Water Window.png|Window Windows_7.png|Window's 7 Cup New.png|Cup|link=Cup IPad New.png|IPad Pool New.png|Dead Pool (Now Pool) Phone New.png|Phone Lego New.png|Lego Slingshot.png|SS (SlingShot) Button0001.png|Button Skittle.png|Skittle WAW.png|Waw Lego0002.png|Lego (Object Invasion Ep 7 asset) Starbucks.png|Coffee (Object Invasion Ep 2/3 asset) Phone.png|Phone (Oi4 asset) New button.png OJ.svg|Old OJ Bread.svg|Old Bread Lamp v2.svg|Old Lamp Cup.svg|Old Cup Notebook Paper.svg|Notebook Paper Windows 7.svg|Old Windows 7 Skittle.svg|Old Skittle Water.svg|Old Water Deadpool.svg|Deadpool Breath Mint.svg Button.svg|Button Breath Mint.svg Glasses.svg Breath Mint.svg Dollar.svg|Dollar Without Text Waw.svg|WAW Window.svg|Window/Mirror Starbucks.svg|Starbucks/Old Coffee Cakey.svg|Old Cakey Grapefruit.svg|Grapefruit Elastic Band.svg|Old Elastic Band IPad.svg|Old Ipad Ethan.svg|Old Ethan Ethan's Head.svg|Ethan's Head Phone.svg|Old Phone IPad.svg|Old Ipad WAW 4.svg New Water.svg New Ethan.svg New Elastic Band.svg New Bread 2.svg New Lamp.svg New Cup.svg New OJ.svg New Notebook Paper.svg New Cakey.svg Slingshot.svg New Slingshot.svg New Coffee 2.svg New Skittle.svg New Phone 2.svg New Ipad Side.svg New Ipad Back.svg New Ipad Middle.svg New IPad.svg New WAW.svg New Dollar 2.svg New Breath Mint 2.svg New Windows 7.svg Lego Body 2.svg 3DPN 3-4.png IPad.svg Phone.svg Glasses.svg Button 2.svg Notebook Paper 2.svg Windows 7 2.svg Mirror 2.svg Skittle 2.svg Ethan's Head.svg Ethan.svg Photo_1540687028841.png Photo_1540687090015.png Photo_1540687322482.png Photo_1540686854154.png Water 3.png Notebook Paper body.png Pool body.png Breath Mint OIR.png Windows 7 (1).png Lego OIR (1).png Starbucks (1).png IPad OIR.png Photo 1540874996424.png IPad asset.png Water_New_Body.png WAW_Body.png Ipad (2).png Photo_1540163712895.png Photo_1540164552824.png Dollar (1).png|Dollar with text Photo_1540068917457.png Mint.png Photo_1540164916984.png Bread (2).png newoj.png Starbucks body.png WOW_Lego_Asset.png Slingshot old.png Dollar no text.png New_Windows_7.png Photo_1539826214249.png Deadpool (1) (2).png New_Cup.png New_Ipad_Side.png Windows_7 old.png WAW_4.png New_Ipad_Middle.png Phone (1) old.png Button0002.png Photo_1541132062533.png|IPad object invasion version 7 Breth mint.png Button_OFF.png Photo_1541181934358.png Photo_1541182062029.png Ipad new.png Photo_1540956673820.png OJ_New.png notebook-paper-wide-ruled-world-of-label-in-notebook-paper-wide-ruled-2018.jpg notebook-paper-wide-ruled-world-of-label-in-notebook-paper-wide-ruled-2018.jpg newoj.png Regular_Cake.png Water (1) (1).png Deadpool 1.png New_IPad.png IPad fanmade.png IPad (1).png Lego..png Photo_1541633620467.png|Button new asset (OIR6) Skittle-1.png Untitled25_20181115043612.png Untitled22_20181115043338.png Untitled28_20181115043451.png Untitled26_20181115043536.png Untitled29_20181115043300.png Untitled41_20181115134653.png Untitled42.png Untitled49_20181115193752.png Untitled50_20181115193355.png Untitled129_20181123134943.png|Breath mint asset (FINNISHD)|link=Breath mint Untitled46_20181127014139.png|Deadpool|link=Svg Untitled45_20181127013253.png|Cup|link=Svg Untitled47_20181127014404.png|Water|link=Svg Untitled49_20181127020027.png|Dollar with text|link=Svg Untitled43_20181127012816.png|Button|link=Svg Untitled50_20181127020400.png|Lamp|link=Svg Untitled51_20181127020630.png|WAW|link=Svg Untitled52_20181127020927.png|Cakey|link=Svg Untitled128_20181212192455.png|Ipad front Untitled128_20181212184928.png|Ipad Untitled105_20181209032107.png|Grapefruit Untitled117_20181211161357.png|Phone 1544365273566.png 1544366164099.png Untitled44 20181115150118.png Untitled43 20181115145204.png Untitled45 20181115150934.png Untitled105 20181209032107.png Untitled25 20181115043612.png 1548043765129.png OJ asset.png Untitled39.png Untitled58 20181127160637.png image (18).png 1545530233860.png 1544375124798.png image (19).png Untitled80 20181122124545.png Window_new_body (1).png New_Windows_7 (1).png image (29).png image (30).png image (31).png image (33).png image (32).png Coffee roll.png|Recommended Characters Apple.png Lever.png AJ.png Oreo milkshake.png Firework (1).png Phone 2.png Health crystal.png Ball.png Lock.png Sushi.png Untitled38_20181115120218.png|iPad Green Screen 1549813671756.png 1550285614128.png 1550285568265.png Image (33).png 1549763973967.png NewButtonOI7BodyAsset.png|Button's Asset (ON) ButtonNoBased.png|Without Base Button_7_Body_copy.png|Button's Asset (OFF) ButtonNoBased_copy.png ThatisButton'sClothesImeanBase.png|Base Windows 7 is Born.png|Windows 7 (Ep. 1 Beta) Button New Body from Episode 8.png|Button (Ep. 8) Button Mint.png|Breath Mint Combined with Button/Breath Mint Stealing Button's Base/Button Mint/Breath Mint Fused with Button 20191019_153311.png|Ethan Head 20191019_153333.png|Ethan Body sketch-1571512916214.png|2006-2007 Ethan sketch-1571513043154.png|2008-2013 Ethan sketch-1571513088277.png|2008-2013 Ethan Walking sketch-1571514056722.png|2014-2016 Ethan sketch-1571514070763.png|2014-2016 Ethan Walking Australia Button Front.png|Button Front (Home-Made) 1550285568265.png|OLD BUTTON FROM EPISODE 1 BETA|link=Pity 1565307751649.png|Button (Ep. 8 Beta) Assets.png|Pool Ethanprison.PNG.png|Ethan (Criminal) Ethan_Idle.png|Oldest Ethan Ethan oi 5 rig.png Ethan New.png|Ethan without Limbs Mouths (Sorry No Mouths) Arms Bent Arm Pointed.png Another New Pointing Arm.png Another New Pointing Arm (1).png Finger Arm.png Evil Arm.png Drop Arm.png Drooping Arm 20001.png Don't care arm.png Curly Arm.png Crazy Arm.png Cheer arm.png Cheek it Arm.png Bye arm 1.png Bored arm by granturismoboy2-d76caa1.png BFDI Wawing arm.gif Bent Arm V3.png Bent Arm V2.png Bent Arm Ugly 2.png 3 figers bent arm.png 2 figer arm.png Arm Scissors.png Arm-Leg Straight Long.png Arm Put Down.png Arm Droped 3.png Arm Droped 2.png Arm Drooped.png Asking Arm V3.png Asking Arm V2.png Asking Arm.png Arms up asking Arm 4.png Arms up asking Arm 3.png Arms up asking Arm 2.png Arms up asking Arm.png Arms crossed.png Armdroped by granturismoboy2-d76ca9p.png ArmCheekYet.png Arm5-1.png Arm1(ML).png Arm Shaking0004.png Arm Shaking0003.png Arm Shaking0002.png Arm Shaking0001.png Arm Prasing 2.png Arm Hand shown V2.png Arm Hand shown.png Arm Floored.png Arm hold the phone.png Arm hold the gun.png ANTOR ARM.png Poses Kkj.png 1547329470366.png|Fan-Made Character Download 20181206 215939.png BMPoseA.png Water New Pose.png LampPoseA.png Button Pose Episode 4.png Coffee Pose Episode 4.png Windows 7 Pose OI.png Windows 7 oi 5 rig.png OJ oi 5 rig-0.png Ethan oi 5 rig.png Coffee oi 5 rig.png Lamp oi 5 rig.png Newspaper oi 5 rig.png Cakey Idle-0.png Water Idle.png Windows 7 Idle.png Window Idle.png WAW Idle.png Starbucks Idle.png Slingshot Idle.png Skittle Idle.png Phone Idle.png OJ Idle.png Notebook Paper Idle.png Lego Idle.png Lamp Idle.png IPad Idle.png Grapefruit Idle.png Glasses Idle.png Elastic Band Idle.png Dollar Idle.png Deadpool Idle.png Cup Idle.png Cakey Idle.png Button Idle.png Breath Mint Idle.png Bread Idle.png Deadpool Idle-0.png IPad Idle-0.png Everything Else ButtonName1.png|Button's Text (ON) ButtonName2.png|Button's Text (OFF) Thumbnails Episode 4 Thumbnail.png Episode 3 Thumbnail.png Episode 3 New Thumbnail.png Object Terror Episode 4 Thumbnail.png|Fan-Made Thumbnail Episode 3 thumbnail.png Episode 2 Thumbnail.png Episode 1 Thumbnail.jpg OI 4 Act Three-0.png OIR 4 Part 2.PNG Category:Browse Category:Characters Category:Assets